HackSign Start Up
by Mr. Panta
Summary: The backgrounds of 3 characters from the Sign series covered in 3 seperate chapters.
1. HackSign Start Up Input

Chapter 1: Input  
  
(Flashback)  
  
A blade master and a heavy axe man walked together towards the bridge in Mac Anu. Both carried the faces of hardship and pain. The two stopped at the rail side of the bridge and turned to each other. A small dialogue scene went by. A tear rolled down the blade master and the axe man turned and walked off.  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
The sun rises over the horizon signifying a new day. People and cars moved around the city to their daily activities. Traffic builds up around the Shinjuku district as crowds of people walked through the 4-way sidewalk. The smell of gas and smoke covered the air. Noise and yells hollered through the streets. The horizon now covered in the morning scent. It was another busy day in Tokyo.  
  
A man sticks his head out of his car. He stares at the people walking forward and walking back through the walk lanes. He wore an annoyed face as he stared.  
  
Man: Hey! Come on!! Move it!! I'm going to be late for work!  
  
He takes another look as the people continued to pour through the lanes.  
  
Man: (Sigh)  
  
He ducks his head back into his car and flops back into his chair.  
  
Man: Another day late. Damn it. My boss is going to have another fitz with me.  
  
He looks to the side and sees a box of donuts lying on the pads on the floor.  
  
Man: . I did miss breakfast.  
  
(A bleak beeping sound in the car went off. The man didn't notice it.)  
  
A mall stood not too far from the Shinjuku district. A newly built one. Not many people walked in nor came out since it was a weekday. A car screeches into the parking lot and quickly finds a space to stop. Once the car stopped, the door swung open. The man ran out of the car with a donut in his mouth.  
  
Man: (talks with food in the mouth) Oh shoot.. I. I better get. to the. game shop. I'm. already a half an hour. late! .  
  
He grabs his jacket that was in the back of the car and slammed the door. He ran towards the mall as he put on his jacket.  
  
At the game shop, the owner waits anxiously behind the counter for the man to arrive.  
  
Shop Owner: Damn it! This is the 3rd day in a roll! When will he learn to come on time?  
  
Ding! Ding!  
  
The front door slides open as the man hustled in.  
  
Man: (Breathing Hard) I'm very sorry Mr. Ikki.. I tried to come to work as early as possible today, but.  
  
Mr. Ikki interrupts.  
  
Shop Owner: I know. Traffic at the Shinjuku area. That was your excuse for the last couple of days. .  
  
He stops and looks at the breathless man.  
  
Man: (Breathing Hard) Please forgive me sir.  
  
Shop Owner: .. (Sigh) Just get to work. . Just don't come late again.  
  
Man: (Catching his breath) Thank you for understanding.  
  
Mr. Ikki walks off to the back room.  
  
The man gave out a sigh of relief. He grabs his chair that sat in the corner of the room and pulled it over to the counter. He sits down and looks towards the door for customers.  
  
Man: Hmmmm.  
  
He pulls up his arm and looks at his watch.  
  
Man: 9:23. No one comes around this hour. (Sigh) I don't even know why the shop is open around this time.  
  
He leans back into his chair. An object fumbles out of his jacket.  
  
Man: hmmm?  
  
He gets up and looks down. It was a book.  
  
Man: The Tales of King Arthur. I was looking for this book.  
  
He bends over and picks the book up.  
  
Man: Well might as well read something while I wait for a customer.  
  
The bells that signified a school days end rang out. Students from schools all over ran out to meet up with their friends or to catch a bus. Packs of students left the schools one by one in there own groups. 1 specific group went towards the mall. A student in a wheel chair pushed by 1 of her friends.  
  
They arrive at the front door of the mall.  
  
Female Student 1: Are you sure buying this game will.  
  
Female Student 2: Of course.  
  
The 2 enter the mall.  
  
At the game shop.  
  
The man puts the book down on the counter.  
  
Man: The book gets better every time I read it. Awww. yes. Knight hood. The protector's of the weak. The model of a hero. Oh how I wish to be one.  
  
Ding! Ding!  
  
The front door slides open.  
  
The man springs up.  
  
Man: A customer! Welcome to our game shop.  
  
He quickly bows and takes a look at the customer.  
  
It was a young girl in a wheel chair pushed by another girl.  
  
Man: (In his mind) "High school students."  
  
The man walks around the counter and up to the girls.  
  
Man: Can I help you find something?  
  
Female Student 1: Um.  
  
Female Student 2: We'll like to purchase a game called. "The World."  
  
Man: "The World" you say. Fine choice. I'll go grab a box.  
  
He walks behind the counter once again. He reaches down for his keys and shuffles through them  
  
Man: Hmmm.  
  
The man looks back at the girl once more as he goes through the keys.  
  
Man: (In his mind) "The poor girls in a wheel chair. Must have gone through a lot." Hmmm. Found it  
  
He opens the glass window and looks through the top shelf.  
  
Man: Hmm. There should be a copy here somewhere. .  
  
He feels around he top shelf and finds a box.  
  
Man: This must be it.  
  
He grabs it down. It was "The World" game.  
  
He turns around to face the counter.  
  
Man: You girls are lucky!  
  
Female Student 1: What do you mean by that?  
  
Man: Last box!  
  
The girl pushes the wheel chair up to the counter.  
  
The man scans the box and moves to the cash register.  
  
Man: Okay. You owe me.  
  
The girl behind the wheel chair sticks her hand out with a wob of cash in her hand.  
  
Female Student 2: I think this will be enough.  
  
Man: Oh. Came prepared.  
  
He takes the money and puts it into the cash register. A quick beep rings up from the cash register.  
  
Man: Yep. Perfect amount.  
  
The receipt quickly printed out. He grabs it and hands it to the girl.  
  
Man: Here you go.  
  
Female Student 2: Thanks.  
  
Man: And here's your game.  
  
Female Student 2: Oh, its not mine. It's hers.  
  
She points down.  
  
Man: Oh. okay. Here you go.  
  
He hands the game to the girl in the wheel chair.  
  
Female Student 1: Thank you.  
  
Man: Thanks for shopping here.  
  
The girl turns the wheel chair and pushes off.  
  
The girl looks up from her wheel chair.  
  
Female student 1: Thanks for bringing me here.  
  
Female student 2: No prob.  
  
At the front of the mall.  
  
Female Student 2: Want me to push you home?  
  
Female student 1: Oh, no thanks. I have to go to the park to do a project.  
  
Female student 2: Oh. the park. . I can't go..  
  
Female Student 1: It's okay. I can manage myself.  
  
Female Student 2: Sorry.. well. . all right. See you tomorrow.  
  
She gives a wave and walks off.  
  
Female Student 2: See yea!  
  
She waves back.  
  
Noon came about quickly. Traffic started to build once again. The closing time for the mall drew near.  
  
At the game shop.  
  
Man: (Yawn) (looks down at his watch) 3 minutes to closing time. . The boss won't think much of it if I closed the shop now.  
  
The man stands up and grabs his jacket. He walks over to the back room and yells.  
  
Man: Hey! I'm going now Mr. Ikki!  
  
A voice came out from the back.  
  
Shop Owner: Is their anybody in the shop?!!!  
  
Man: No sir!  
  
Shop Owner: Fine. You can leave early!  
  
Man: Thanks! .. Oh another thing!  
  
Mr. Ikki slowly walks out from the backroom.  
  
Man: Don't forget to come on time tomorrow..  
  
He looks around and sees that the man has left already. He scratches his head and sighs.  
  
Shop Owner: Humph.  
  
The man ran through the parking lot to his car.  
  
Man: I hope I don't miss my show today.  
  
He sticks in the keys and opens the car door. The door closes as the man gets into a comfortable position.  
  
Man: all right. (Sticks keys in) (Turns the key)  
  
Grrrrrrmmm. Grmmmmm.  
  
Man: Huh?. What's this.?  
  
He turns the key 2 more times.  
  
Grmmmmm. Grmmmmm.  
  
Man: What? Why won't the car start? .  
  
(The beep sound came out once again.)  
  
Man: Shit! . . (Hears the sound) What's that.? . Oh no. It can't be.  
  
He looks at his fuel gauge. Empty.  
  
Man: PIECE OF SHIT!!!  
  
At the park the student pushes herself through the pathway observing the birds in the environment. She has a notebook on her lap.  
  
Female Student 1: This is perfect. There are so many birds today.  
  
(Takes down a few notes.)  
  
The girl looks up to the blue sky and looks back down. She takes a deep breath and looks around. Chuckling noises came from behind. She looked behind her, and saw a couple walking down the path. They passed by her giving sympathy looks at the girl. The girl watched as they walked off.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
A car screeches down a road skipping red lights and ignoring stop signs. The car makes a sharp turn towards a busy street. A girl crossing the street hears the sound of a roaring car engine. She looks up.  
  
(BUMP!)  
  
The wheel chair goes over a rock.  
  
Female Student 1: Uhahhh. a rock. I shouldn't daze out.  
  
(Squeak, squeak, squeak)  
  
Female Student: Oh great I hope the wheels will hold. (Sigh)  
  
At the parking lot.  
  
The man takes out his cell phone and puts in a few numbers.  
  
Man: . Hi. . Well my car ran out of fuel. . yes. the closest gas station from here is closed for the day. yeah this early. There any others? . . There are a few charge stations around here but. yeah. my car ain't a electric car. .. . so can I get someone to come and. . What? . All of your men are out at the moment!. I'm sorry. . So. 2 hours -_-.. I guess I'll wait. Yes my car has a location identifier chip.. thanks.  
  
He closes the phone and sighs.  
  
Man: .What am I going to do for two hours. Should have brought my Sones hand held today. . Hey. the park isn't that far from here. Might as well take a walk as I wait.  
  
At the park.  
  
Female Student 1: There finished. (Closes her notebook.) Now to get home.  
  
She looks around and turns her wheel chair.  
  
(Squeak, Squeak.)  
  
Female Student 1: Come on. Please don't fail on me.  
  
(The joint loosens without the girl knowing it.)  
  
The wheel chair fully turns around.  
  
Female Student 1: All right.  
  
She gives the wheel a push.  
  
(Creak)  
  
Female Student 1: What was that?!  
  
The wheel rolls off and the wheel chair tips over.  
  
The man walks down the pathway with a troubled mind set.  
  
Man: Dang. Why did I call that company to fill me up? They always over price everything. Hope my bud would lower my prices.  
  
Aghhahh!!  
  
A scream of a girl rang ahead of the man.  
  
Man: What was that! . Sounded like someone in trouble.  
  
He quickly picked up his pace and ran towards the source of the scream.  
  
Man: (Sees the situation) Oh my god. I better help her out!  
  
The girl laid on the ground struggling to get up.  
  
Female Student 1: Ughhuh! I can't get my self up. Ahh!!  
  
She quickly grabbed her arm.  
  
Female Student 1: Oh no! Not my arm.  
  
A voice then yelled out.  
  
Man: Hey!! You okay Ms.!!?  
  
The girl turns her head and sees the man running towards her.  
  
Female Student 1: It's that man from the game shop.  
  
He quickly helps the girl up.  
  
Female Student 1: My arm. .  
  
Man: Let me see it.  
  
He examines the arm for a moment and smiles.  
  
Man: Just a sprain. It'll be fine.  
  
He picks up the girl and carries her to a bench where he sat her down.  
  
He flopped onto the bench panting. The girl takes hold of her sprained arm. She looks up at the man.  
  
Female Student 1: Thanks. . oh no. my glasses must have fell off!  
  
Man: (Breathing hard) I'll find it.  
  
He gets up and looks around the area. He untilts the wheel chair and finds the glasses under it.  
  
Man: Found it.  
  
He picks it up and hands it to the girl. She puts the glasses on and smiles again.  
  
Female Student 1: Thank you so very much Mr.  
  
Man: Don't mention it. When there's a lady in distress I'm there to help.  
  
Female Student 1: Teehee. how charming.  
  
The man looks at the broken wheel chair.  
  
Female Student 1: Seems like I'm stuck here for a while. (Sigh)  
  
Man: .well. I can give you a ride. well. that is if my cars ready soon.  
  
Female Student 1: Oh. That's okay I can call up a friend to pick me up. .  
  
She points to the ground.  
  
Female Student 1: Can you get my bag please. My cell phone is in there.  
  
Man: Sure.  
  
He picks up the bag and hands it to the girl. She takes out her cell phone in the front pocket and quick dials in a number.  
  
Beep. Beeep. Beeeep.. Beeeeep.. Beeeeeeep.. (Click)  
  
Female Student 1: What? They aren't home.  
  
She tries another number.  
  
Beep. Beeep. (Click)  
  
Female Student 1: Shoot.  
  
BRINGINGINGING!!  
  
Female Student 1: Hmmm?  
  
Man: Oh that's mine.  
  
Picks up the phone.  
  
Man: Hello?. oh. your by my car at the moment. All right. I'll be there. Is it filled up?. It is?. Awesome. Wow. 2 hours fly. Hahahaha.So your just waiting for the bill. I'll be their, hold up.  
  
He closes the phone.  
  
Man: Well, I'm on my way. .  
  
He looks at the girl staring at her cell phone.  
  
Man: You sure. you don't want to come. I can bring you home you know.  
  
Female Student 1: I don't know. I barley know you.  
  
Man: Hey. I'm a clean guy.  
  
The girl looks into the guy's eyes and smiles.  
  
Female Student 1: All right.  
  
The daylight soon diminished as the man carried the girl to his car. There a man stood by his car.  
  
Man 2: Hey! It's about time!  
  
Man 1: Sorry man.  
  
He gets up to his car.  
  
Man 1: So how much do I owe you?  
  
Man 2: Well. let's see. (He sees the girl on his back)  
  
Man 2: Who's the chick? Your not dating high school girls are you?  
  
Man 1: Just give me the bill.  
  
Man 2: Lighten up, I was only kidding.  
  
He scribbles something down on a sheet of people and rips it off.  
  
Man 2: Here's the amount you owe me.  
  
He takes the paper.  
  
Man 1: Heh. A lot like usual.  
  
Man 2: Hey. don't take that on me. I only do the job.  
  
Man 1: Right.  
  
He takes out his wallet and hands the man the cash with one of his hands.  
  
Man 2: Okay. Well see you around.  
  
The man walks off.  
  
Man 1: Right. Around.  
  
He slowly opens the door with one of his hands.  
  
Female Student 1: I'm sorry that I have to ride you like this.  
  
Man: It's fine. I lifted heavier stuff at my previous job.  
  
He sets the girl in the backseat of the car and closes the door. He walks around to the driver's side and gets in.  
  
The girl looks around the car. Dirt, empty soda cans, and food containers lied everywhere.  
  
Female Student 1: Heh.  
  
The car starts and drives off into the night.  
  
Man: So what's your name?  
  
Female Student 1: Mariko.  
  
Man: Nice name.  
  
The car enters the freeway and joins the traffic with many others.  
  
Man: So you bought "The World," Today.  
  
The girl stares at the window watching the cars drive by.  
  
Female Student 1: Yes. My friends told me. well. I felt. "The World" will make me happy.  
  
Man: Really?  
  
Female Student 1: Do you play "The World" Mr.?  
  
Man: Yeah. Use to. When in college.  
  
Female Student 1: What made you stop?  
  
Man: Life did. . Errr. I had to work. Didn't have the time to play.  
  
Female Student 1: Yes. It must be rough to be on your own.  
  
Man: . . .  
  
The man stood silent as he exited the freeway.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
A female heavy axe man and a blade master stood on the side rail of Mac Anu talking to each other. The blade master says something and the girl looks down. She shakes her head and walks away. The blade master watches the girl walked off with a face covered in tears. .  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Man: (sigh) . yes. it's rough.  
  
The car stops at a red light.  
  
Female Student 1: Turn at the next light.  
  
The car drove down and turned into a residential area. The car stops by a house at the end of the road. The car door opens. The man comes out and walks to the other side to help the girl out.  
  
Female Student 1: Thanks for the ride.  
  
Man: Don't mention it. Your arm okay?  
  
Female Student 1: It doesn't hurt as much as before.  
  
Man: Good.  
  
He carries the girl to the front door.  
  
Female Student 1: You can set me down on the porch.  
  
Man: All right. Take care.  
  
The man turns around and walks back to his car. The girl waves back.  
  
Female Student 1: Bye!  
  
Some of the lights from inside of the house opened up. The door quickly swung opened.  
  
Dad: Mariko?!  
  
Female Student 1: Over here!  
  
Dad: You worried the life out of me. What happened? Where's your wheel chair?  
  
The car makes a u turn and drives pass the house. The man opened the window and waved as he passed by.  
  
Female Student 1: ^_^.  
  
The dad looks at the girl and looks back. The car was gone.  
  
Dad: You know that guy? Have you been keeping something from me?  
  
The dad helps the girl into the house.  
  
On the road.  
  
Man: Hmmm.  
  
At a apartment complex.  
  
Fling!  
  
The door opens and the man walks in. He switches on the light and walks to his bedroom.  
  
Crrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
The closet slowly opens. The man looks down on the floor at a box. In the box laid a controller, a virtual goggle, and a dusty CD-ROM case with the title "The World." 


	2. HackSign Start Up Process

Chapter 2: Process  
  
The sun rises high on a Saturday morning. Car's drive from and to across the city. A few Girls hanging out with their girlfriends and boys chilling with their school buddies stood on the sidewalk. The temperature was cool and warm at the same time. Birds flew out of the trees as the store gates opened to start off business for the day. The streets quickly filled up as the clock dwindled to the 8 A.M mark.  
  
The Shimokita shopping district was especially busy that day. Bargain sales and cheap items were on the display. The crowds poured in on there daily round about.  
  
At a drug store a shady girl walks in. She looks to her left and right cautiously and slowly walks towards one of the aisles. She looks up and down through the shelves and grabs a pair of training bras. She then paced herself to the second aisle. She looked up at the sign above.  
  
"Soap / Detergent / Toothbrush / Toothpaste / etc"  
  
She walks forth searching the shelves on her left.  
  
Girl: Come on.. Where is it.? .  
  
She stops by the toothbrush section.  
  
Above without her knowing a camera kept an eye on her.  
  
At the security room.  
  
A security guard stares at one of the monitors. It showed a girl grabbing a toothbrush and shoving it under her shirt.  
  
Security Guard: . Oh shoot. We got a thief.  
  
He stands up from his seat and runs over to the front desk. He calls the clerk over and tells him the news. The clerk looks somewhat startled and then nods. The police office nods as well and runs around the front desk to seek out the thief. At this time the girl just reached the front door.  
  
Girl: I'm almost free. .  
  
Security Guard: HALT!!! STOP RIGHT THERE!!  
  
The girl gasps and runs without looking back. Outside awaited crowds of people. This made running hard so she struggled through the crowd; pushing, nudging, forcing her way through. The security guard followed rapidly behind yelling.  
  
Security Guard: STOP!! GIRL!! STOP NOW AND YOU WONT BE IN THAT MUCH TROUBLE!!  
  
The girl ignores his warning and continues running. As she ran her face turned pale and tears ran down her face. Her arm fidgeted with fear as she swung them while running. .  
  
Girl: (Breathing hard) There's. no hope.  
  
The girl slowly stopped and turned around. She fell to her knees and gave up. The security guard eventually caught up to the girl. His face filled with anger as he gasped for air.  
  
Security Guard: (Breathing hard) So you decided to stop. All right. come with me.  
  
He grabs the girl off her knees and pulled her up then walked her back to the shop.  
  
At the shop the clerk looked at her with a stern face and told her to go to the backroom of the shop. She walked in quietly sniffing up her tears. The security guard pulled up a chair for her to sit down on by the table. The clerk walked up to the girl.  
  
Clerk: What's your home phone number?  
  
The girl quietly told the clerk. He pulls out his cell phone and dials in the number.  
  
Clerk: Um. Hi? . This is the clerk of the Shimokita drugs store. Yes. The shop next to the Starbucks. . Yes. I'm contacting you because of a situation with one of your family members. . Yes. Yes. Your daughter I believe.  
  
"WWHHHHAAATTT!!!!"  
  
The yell could be heard clearly from outside. The Girl stiffened and shuttered. She put her head down on her arms. She trembled. and trembled.  
  
Clerk: . Sir. I'll appreciate if you didn't. (Click)  
  
The phone hanged up abruptly.  
  
Clerk: Well. .  
  
He looks over at the girl.  
  
Clerk: Your father isn't the most easy going type.  
  
The girl continued to tremble. .  
  
About a half an hour later, the father arrived at the scene. He ran into the shop to the front counter. The clerk watches the man run in with an outrage.  
  
Father: WHERE IS SHE!  
  
Clerk: calm down sir. . She's in the back room. Come with me.  
  
The man followed the clerk to the backroom. As they walked the clerk explained the situation to the man. The clerk first walked in.  
  
Clerk: Hey. Your dads here.  
  
The girl stopped trembling and moved her head up slowly. She put on a guilty face and looked down.  
  
The father walked in. His eyes were reddish.  
  
Father: You!  
  
He walked over to the girl and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head up.  
  
Father: WHAT MADE YOU THINK!!! STEALING STUFF WAS OKAY!!! WHAT MADE YOU THINK GETTING ME INVOLVED WITH THE LAW ONCE AGAIN WAS FINE!!! YOU WANT TO DISGRACE THIS FAMILY NAME!!! HUH!!!!!!  
  
Girl: (sniff) I'm sorry father.  
  
Father: . heh. You're sorry. Oh you'll be sorry all right. wait til we get home.  
  
Clerk: Sir. .  
  
Father: What?!  
  
Clerk: our store policy is that if a person is to steal they will have to pay a fine.  
  
Father: ... How much.  
  
Clerk: 5 times the amount of the goods that your daughter tried to steal.  
  
The father grunts and looks back at the girl again. His eyes widen and then quickly turns his head back at the clerk.  
  
Clerk: . Here's the items she stole.  
  
The clerk puts down the training bras and the toothbrush on the table.  
  
Clerk: The price tag is on the side.  
  
The man picks up the 2 items. He checks the price and calculates. His face afterwards was filled with even more anger then before. The girl continued to look down in disgrace.  
  
Moments later outside. The girl following her father silently to his car. The father constantly profaned his daughter as she walked behind him. When they arrived at their car the father shoved the girl into the back. He walked around to the front and started the car. The girl silently got up. She started to tremble like before.  
  
Girl: (sniff sniff) . (sniff sniff)  
  
She silently cried as the car drove home.  
  
Later in the day at their house.  
  
Father: YOU BITCH!!  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
The girl falls off her chair onto the floor.  
  
Father: DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HOURS I HAVE TO WORK TO GAIN THAT CASH BACK!!!  
  
The girl slowly got back onto the chair forcing herself not to cry.  
  
Father: WELL!!! AN?!!! WELL!!!  
  
The girl stood silent.  
  
Father: TELL ME!!! .  
  
Girl: I don't know.  
  
She kept her head down but her eyes glared at the man.  
  
Father: ..  
  
The father sees her glare.  
  
Father: . YOU GLARE AT ME!!!  
  
He raises his hand once more but..  
  
Beep beep. Beep beep.  
  
His watch went off. He pulled his arm back down and looked at his watch.  
  
Father: Shit. My shift is about to come on once again. .  
  
He rushes over to grab his jacket and walks over to the door. He opens the door and exits but closes the door slightly.  
  
Father: I'LL DEAL WITH YOU ONCE I GET BACK!!  
  
SLAM!!  
  
The girl starts trembling once again but this time uncontrollably. Her face quickly filled up with tears. She got up and walked to the restroom. She looked up at the mirror. Her face was heavily beaten. The girl turns on the sink and washes her face. . Afterwards she walked to her own room.  
  
Girl: . why. . why me. . why can he. I don't want to be with him. why can't he leave me alone. .  
  
She looks to her side at her computer. Down on the floor was her virtual goggles and the game, "The World." She stood up and walked to her computer.  
  
Moments later a newcomer arrives at Dun Loireag. The character walked out of the gate and walks onto the regular path. The character walked slowly across the rigid ole wooden path, passing overflowed stores and people running back and forth around the area.  
  
WM: This is just like the real world. chaos. . why wont it just leave me be.  
  
The person walks by the Grunty farm and sits down.  
  
WM: Why. how come. I hate all of this. . I wish it would all end. why is my life full of pain?. .why.  
  
The noise of people chatting or the sound of the environment couldn't rest the character's mind. He tries to cover up his ears with his hands, but the noise of the environment still leaked through.  
  
WM: I want to go to a place. a place where I can think. why must I be stuck with all of these people. why.  
  
The player lays down onto the ground. He turns his head to his right. He sees a weird type plant sprouting up next to him.  
  
WM: . Aromatic. Grass...  
  
He reaches for the strand and pulls it out.  
  
Right at that moment.  
  
Pzzzzzzzzzzpzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
The graphics in front of the young player slowly disfigures.  
  
WM: What's going on. what is this.  
  
The player quickly stands up to confront the situation.  
  
The data slowly configured itself into a human shape. but then it slightly changed. Ears grew out from the top of its head. A hat sprouted out as well.  
  
Pzzzzzzzzzzzzpzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
The graphics stopped manipulating. The end product was a cat figure.  
  
WM: Who. who. who are you.  
  
The cat's lips slowly moved to make out some words.  
  
WM: What. how do you know my name! Who are you?.  
  
The cat said something once more.  
  
WM: Your name is Maha? . You want to be my friend?  
  
The cat nods happily.  
  
WM: I don't know.  
  
The cat says something once more.  
  
WM: How do you know. how do you know this information.  
  
The cat floats to the back of the player and whispers to his ear.  
  
WM: You can help me to get away from all of this. to escape. . escape.  
  
The cat floats to his front once again and signals the player to follow. Without a word the character followed the floating cat. As they walked through the wooden path, suspicious people on the side whispered amongst each other.  
  
HB: Is a cat avatar available?  
  
LA: I don't know.  
  
BM: I think that's a hacked character.  
  
The 2 arrive at the chaos gate. The cat turns around to face the player. She speaks once again.  
  
WM: Theta. Rejecting. Oblivious. Wavemaster? . I see.  
  
The player closes his eyes and repeats the location.  
  
WM: Rejecting. Oblivious. Wavemaster.  
  
Rings form around the player as they gated out.  
  
Right after the two gates out another player gates in. It was a blade master. He had two other blade masters with him that gated in right after him. The 3 walks over to the shops to replenish there stocks. On their way they overheard the chatting about the hacked player. He quickly froze. His head turned and eyes grew red.  
  
BM: Yeah. That was creepy. I hope the hacked character doesn't mess everything up for us players.  
  
LA: Agreed.  
  
The blade master walks in to interrupt their conversation. The 2 others followed.  
  
SK: You. Long arm. What is this about a hacked character?  
  
LA: Why should I.  
  
He looks over to see the guy and shuts his mouth.  
  
LA: . um. um. It was a Cat player.  
  
SK: A cat player you say. That is odd. . Was there anybody with this cat player?  
  
BM: A wave master I believe.  
  
SK: What did this wave master look like?  
  
LA: I forgot. But I did catch his name by checking out his info box.  
  
SK: What was the name?  
  
LA: Tsukasa. I believe.  
  
SK: I see. Tsukasa. . Thank you.  
  
He turns over to face the other 2 blade masters.  
  
SK: Replenish your stocks and go find this Cat player and this wavemaster named Tsukasa.  
  
BM's: SIR!  
  
SK: A hacked player. this has to be stopped as quickly as possible. I must report this to my lady.  
  
He swiftly turns around and walks back to the Chaos Gate.  
  
The 2 arrive in the field. The scenery was filled with dead trees, and graves. Fallen warriors and fallen monsters filled the area. It was melancholy. It was gloomy. It was devastating. It was perfect for his mood. He walks over by a tall skeleton. The boy looks up at the skeleton and smiles. He then sits down on its foot dwindling with the aromatic grass in his hand. The cat floats by the boy's side.  
  
WM: Quiet. peace. that's all I want. This world is perfect. I can escape from that ludicrous world out there. I can. I can be. free.  
  
The cat nods at his comment. The cat speaks once again.  
  
WM: . I can be who and what I want. (He smiles) you understand my problems you say. heh. my problem. my problem is the.  
  
Maha: (In a disfigured and soft voice) Outside.  
  
WM: . yes.  
  
He looks up at the cat and smiles again.  
  
WM: Maha is your name. Here Maha.  
  
He hands the cat the aromatic grass.  
  
The cat looked startled for a sec and says something.  
  
WM: . yes. it's for you. . no need to thank me.  
  
The cat hesitant takes the aromatic grass from the boy. She rubs the grass on her cheek and looks back at the boy. Now she was very hesitant, but had a weird feeling within her. He mouth opened up to say something. but.  
  
Voice: MAHA!! PROCEED WITH THE PLAN!!  
  
She stiffens up and hustles around then nods.  
  
WM: What's the problem?.  
  
She looks down on the ground unhappy and signals the boy to follow her. She says something as well.  
  
WM: Come with you? . I guess. . you have something to show me? Something that will make me happy?. I guess I'll follow.  
  
He gets up and follows the floating cat to a dungeon. She signals to go in. The two enters the dungeon. Maha knew ahead there were going to be many difficult monsters in the dungeon so she teleports the boy and herself to the Gott statue room.  
  
The 2 appear at the Gott Statue level.  
  
WM: . what? . What's this? A Gott Statue? . On the first floor?  
  
The cat nods and says something.  
  
WM: Open the chest..?  
  
The cat nods slowly.  
  
The boy walks over to the treasure chest.  
  
WM: Well. .  
  
He points his rod at the chest.  
  
(In the real world.)  
  
Girl: Open! .. .. . . What. there's nothing in the. What's that light? . . .  
  
She stiffens up from her chair. The girl stands up wailing her head around.  
  
Girl: No! . What's happening! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!  
  
. . . .  
  
The girl releases the controller.  
  
Girl: .. .. . ...  
  
She falls over to her right and crashes on the floor.  
  
(Inside the world.)  
  
The cat opens her eyes after the light diminished. She sees the boy on the floor past out. . The cat puts on a puzzled face. She takes out the aromatic grass that the boy gave to her. She stared at it and put on a face of guilt.  
  
Voice: RETURN MAHA!!  
  
The cat stiffens up once again and fades away.  
  
(In the real world.)  
  
"Knock! Knock!"  
  
Girl 2: An? Are you home? An?  
  
"Knock! Knock!" (creeeeek)  
  
The door opens up.  
  
Girl 2: O_O! Guess they forgot to lock it.  
  
The girl knocks again and hears no response. She hears some type of game music coming from one of the rooms inside.  
  
Girl 2: An? So you are home.  
  
She enters the house.  
  
Girl 2: I forgot to copy down my homework on Friday and.  
  
She enters her room and sees the girl lying on the floor seemingly dead.  
  
Girl 2: O_O! AN!! Oh my god!!  
  
She quickly goes to her side and nudges her. She gave back no response.  
  
Girl 2: AN!!  
  
She puts her hand on her hand. There was a bleak heart beat.  
  
Girl 2: Oh my god!! What happened!?  
  
She reaches into her pocket and grabs out her cell phone. She dials in a number and puts it to her ear.  
  
Girl 2: Hello!! . . I just found my friend in a coma!! 


	3. HackSign Start Up Output

Chapter 3: Output  
  
A boy walks alone in a school hallway. To his left, children shout out, "Loser!," "Wimp!," "Good for nothing!" Teachers that walked by ignored the teasing and let it happen. People around him shoved and punched the boy as he continued down the hall. Children tripped him, stuck signs on his back, and threw stuff at him. He gazed at the floor. He mumbled to himself.  
  
Boy: Stay calm. Stay calm.  
  
Then a person kicked him in the rear. He fell to the ground grabbing his back. He looks up at the boy. He was pointing and laughing at him. The boy's eyes grew red.  
  
Boy: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!!  
  
The boy explodes in anger. Flames grew behind the boy. He madly rushed at the boy and viciously attacked him.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
The boy turns over on his bed and reaches for the alarm clock. He hits the top of the clock and turns it off. He gets up and stares down at his lap. He wipes his eyes and sighs.  
  
Boy: Today is my first day of school.  
  
He jumps out of his bed and walks to the bathroom to change. His mother calls out from downstairs as he wipes his face over the sink.  
  
Mom: HURRY UP!! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY!!!  
  
She runs up the stairs and knocks on his room's door.  
  
Mom: Can I come in?!  
  
The boy puts down the towel by the sink and responds.  
  
Boy: Yeah!  
  
She opens the door holding the boy's uniform.  
  
Mom: Come on. We have to get you dressed! Don't want your first day to be an ugly one.  
  
She lays out the black and gold uniform on the boy's bed. She picks up the shirt first and calls the boy over. The boy walks out of the restroom and sits down by his mom. She puts the shirt on the boy.  
  
Mom: Now. You got to look nice since this is your first time going to a private school.  
  
Boy: Yes mom.  
  
Mom: Did you brush your teeth?  
  
Boy: Yes mom.  
  
She hands the boy his pants. He grabs it and puts it on.  
  
Mom: Now don't forget to straighten the pants so there isn't any wrinkles.  
  
Boy: Yes mom....  
  
Mom: Okay, now stand up.  
  
Boy: Yes mom..  
  
The boy slowly moves himself off the bed to stand.  
  
Mom: Stop yes momming me.  
  
Boy: Yes mom...  
  
Mom: -_-. Just stand up.  
  
The boy springs up. The mom stares at the boy's clothing, searching for wrinkles. She looks up at the boy's hair and gasps.  
  
Mom: Okay. Now to comb your hair.  
  
She walks over to the bathroom and grabs a comb and walks back to the boy.  
  
Mom: Okay. Now to.  
  
Boy: Mom! (In a annoyed tone) . I can comb my self. I'm not a child. . I mean infant.  
  
Mom: well you'll always be my baby.  
  
She starts combing the boy's hair.  
  
Boy: (Sigh)  
  
The boy walks downstairs after everything was prepared. His mom yells at the boy from upstairs.  
  
Mom: Your breakfast is on the table! I'll be right down once I get dressed!  
  
The boy walks to the kitchen table without answering and starts on his breakfast. His mom came down moments later dressed up in a suit. She walked into the kitchen and saw the boy eating his breakfast. She walks around him and sits down on the other end of the table. She stares at her son's face. She recognized the mask of depression and gloom that her son was wearing.  
  
Mom: What's wrong?  
  
The boy doesn't respond.  
  
Mom: You're not thinking about. what happened at the last school we sent you too. are you?  
  
The boy sat down his chopsticks and stands up.  
  
Mom: . I'm sure you'll make some friends at this school.  
  
The boy walks over and picks up his shoes and puts them on.  
  
Mom: (Sigh)  
  
She gets up and grabs the boy's school bag and hands it to him.  
  
Mom: We are sending you to a private school because of this reason. The students are much more mature and respectful. You should enjoy your first day of school.  
  
The boy looks up at his mom. Mom: All right?  
  
The boy smiles briefly and responds.  
  
Boy: I'll try.  
  
The mom slips on her shoes and walks out of the house. The boy followed behind her. She clicks her car keys and the doors to her BMW opened up. The boy climbs into the back as she sits down in the driver's spot. She clicks her keys again and the doors close automatically. She starts the engine and the car drives out of the lot and onto the main road. The boy stares at the cars zooming back and forth as they enter the freeway. He continues to recap his dream.  
  
Boy: (In a low voice) That's not me. I would never do something like that.  
  
Mom: Do something like what?  
  
The boy quickly shuts his mouth and responds.  
  
Boy: Oh nothing mother!  
  
Mom: Hmmm.  
  
The car exits the freeway and drives close to the Shinjuku district. Traffic ahead begun to build. And a complete halt came afterwards on the main cross section of the district.  
  
Mom: (Sighs) Shoot. It's always busy around this time.  
  
The driver of the car in front stood his head out and yelled.  
  
Man: Hey! Come on!! Move it!! I'm going to be late for work!  
  
Mom: Heh. So will we all. . Oh! I almost forgot to tell you.  
  
Boy: Hmmm?  
  
Mom: I got a call from your father last night.  
  
Boy: Yeah!  
  
Mom: He's not going to be home for another week.  
  
Boy: Oh..  
  
Mom: I know how you must feel, but his job requires him to travel as such.  
  
Boy: I know.  
  
The crosswalk cleared out and the traffic light turns green.  
  
Mom: All right. Traffics moving again.  
  
The car starts moving once again.  
  
The boy stares out of the window, thinking about his dad.  
  
Boy: .. (Sigh)  
  
The car shortly arrived at the private school. The boy looked out of his window at the 2 story high elementary school. The car drives up to the front gate. His mother roles down her side window and clicks on a speaker button on the side of the wall.  
  
Speaker: Hello! Who is this?  
  
Mom: Um. my sons enrolled here. Just delivering him in.  
  
Speaker: All right. What's his name?  
  
The mom gives the person her son's name.  
  
Speaker: . . . All right. The gates will open shortly.  
  
The front gates slowly opened and the car drives into the schools front parking lot. The car parks in one of the vacant lots. The doors to the car opens and the boy and the mother steps out.  
  
Mom: Okay. Let's go in.  
  
The 2 walks into the school and through the hall to the boys classroom. Around this time class has all ready begun?  
  
(In the class)  
  
Teacher: All right students. Take out your journal for a entry.  
  
He walks over to the board.  
  
Teacher: today's topic will be.  
  
Knock. knock.  
  
Teacher: Hmmm? There's someone at the door. . Hold on.  
  
The students talked with each other, discussing about the person who interrupted the class.  
  
The teacher walks over to the door and slightly opens it.  
  
Mom: Hi. I'm very sorry to bother you right now.  
  
Teacher: Um. who are you?  
  
Mom: I'm here for the student that was to enroll in your class today.  
  
Teacher: . Oh! Okay.  
  
The teacher turns to his class.  
  
Teacher: OKAY CLASS! THE TOPIC IS, WHAT YOU DREAMT OF LAST NIGHT! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!  
  
The teacher exits the class. The mother bows to the teacher.  
  
Mom: I'm terribly sorry again for bothering you during class.  
  
Teacher: It's okay. So the student is here now? Mom: Yeah. My sons right behind me.  
  
Teacher: Oh, it's your son.  
  
The boy steps out from behind and reveals himself to the teacher.  
  
The teacher looked down at the short and scrawny boy.  
  
Teacher: So you're the newcomer. Welcome.  
  
The mother looks at her watch and looks up with a startled face.  
  
Mom: I'm going to be late for the office.  
  
Teacher: Oh don't worry. I'll take care of the rest from this point.  
  
The mother turns to her son.  
  
Mom: Now behave and try to get along with the others.  
  
Boy: Yes mom.  
  
The mother bows once again and runs off.  
  
Teacher: All right. So come on in.  
  
The teacher leads the boy into the classroom. All the students looked up at the teacher and the boy. Whispers erupted around the room.  
  
Student 1: Who's that?  
  
Student 2: Is he new?  
  
Student 3: Wow. more company.  
  
Student: Hmmmm.  
  
One of the students looked at the boy's face as he entered. He had an unsure and sad face expression on.  
  
The boy stops and faces the class. The teacher explains to the class that he was a new student and will be joining them.  
  
Teacher: Well. say hi to the class and tell a little bit about yourself.  
  
Boy: Well. (Stuttering) well. um. Hi.  
  
The students below stares at him as he trembled. Some began to laugh out.  
  
Boy: I'm.10. and. I like playing games.  
  
The teacher walks over and pats the boy on the back.  
  
Teacher: All right. That would be all. Go find a seat.  
  
Boy: Yes. sir.  
  
He walks through the rolls of desks searching for an empty seat. As he walked by students they indirectly teased him.  
  
Student 8: Hey. You hear wha.. wha. wha. what's. on tonight?  
  
Student 9: N.o . No. What's. on.?  
  
Student 8: It's the shake and tremble show. episode 1.  
  
The boy's eyes twitched a little as he walked by. A student in the back roll noticed some of the teasing.  
  
Student: .. Oh. no. shouldn't let this go on too long.  
  
He raised his hand and called out.  
  
Student: HEY! You can sit by me!  
  
The boy looked up.  
  
Boy: I. can?  
  
Student: Yeah! Got an extra seat to my right.  
  
Boy: Um. thank you.  
  
The boy walks to the back and sits down to the right of the student.  
  
The teacher claps together his hands to get the class's attention.  
  
Teacher: All right! So continue writing in your journals. To repeat the topic of the journal, if any of you didn't pay any attention to my first explanation was, what did you dream of last night.  
  
The students all began writing at once. The boy stood there thinking of his dream.  
  
Boy: I couldn't. I couldn't write that.  
  
He then started to write a false dream.  
  
Class was long, especially for the boy. The teacher gave out endless hails of notes and lectures. The boy never encountered so much work in his previous school. The student next to the boy noticed that the boy was having trouble doing the work. He volunteered to help out the boy to get use to the class's work and routine.  
  
Boy: God. I never experienced such math problems before.  
  
A student in front of him made a smart remark.  
  
Student 2: Maybe you're a stuttering moron.  
  
The boy sat silent.  
  
The student next to him pushed the other student on the back.  
  
Student: Cut it out. Leave him alone.  
  
The boy looks up to the student. The student leans towards the boy.  
  
Student: I'll help you out. So what are you stuck on?  
  
The boy smiles and shows him his problem.  
  
Lunchtime came around right after. The boy and the student sat in their class to eat their lunch as they talked to each other.  
  
Student: Wow! You play Digimon?  
  
Boy: . Um. yes.  
  
Student: So do I. I brought my deck today.  
  
Boy: Really?  
  
Student: Yeah. I'll take you on in a battle?  
  
Boy: Well. I don't have my cards on me.  
  
Student: Oh. well we can play next time.  
  
Boy: I can bring them tomorrow.  
  
Student: Cool. . Do you play any other stuff?  
  
Boy: Um. I have "The World."  
  
Student: Awesome! I play that game too! Hey! I know.  
  
The student takes out a sheet of paper and a pencil.  
  
Student: How about we meet up.  
  
Boy: Really?  
  
Student: Yeah!  
  
He starts writing on the paper.  
  
Student: I'll be at the weapons shop at around 6 o'clock tonight. Look for a wavemaster wearing a black and red robe.  
  
He hands the paper over to the boy.  
  
Boy: Um. okay.  
  
Student: Who are you?  
  
Boy: A. twin blade.  
  
Student: I see. .  
  
Boy: I. hardly play so my level isn't that high.  
  
The student looks into the boy's face. It was an unsure expression.  
  
Student: Is there something wrong?  
  
Boy: Well. . No.  
  
Student: Come on. You can tell me.  
  
Boy: ..  
  
Student: Is it a secret? .  
  
Boy: Well. . kind of.  
  
Student: You don't trust me.  
  
Boy: .  
  
Student: Oh well! Doesn't really matter. . Well. I've been starting the topics so far. How about you start one?  
  
Boy: . Okay.  
  
The boy thinks to himself if he should explain to the student what he wasn't sure of himself.  
  
The bell rings moments later and class starts again.  
  
The next 3 hours of class was long and tedious. Somewhat like the first half. The class struggled through notes and math situations until the class ended at 4. During this time, the boy thought to himself if he should explain or not to the student.  
  
DING! DING! DING! DING! . DING! DING! DING! DING!  
  
The tune of the school bell rang out. The teacher quickly dismissed the children.  
  
Outside the class the boy meets up with the student.  
  
Boy: Um.  
  
Student: Oh hi!  
  
Boy: I'm very sorry I didn't answer to you earlier.  
  
Student: Sorry for what? . Oh! That. It's not a problem.  
  
Boy: Well. I can try to tell you now.  
  
Student: Really? Okay. So what's up?  
  
Boy: Well. you see. I'm not good with people much.I usually stutter and act all weird like when I'm around others. . I don't know why though.  
  
Student: Because you are afraid of others. There's something much deeper in this is there?  
  
Boy: I'm. .  
  
Student: What happened in your last school.  
  
The student sits down on the ground. The boy rolls down a tear.  
  
Student: .. .... I see. .. You had a rough time over there did you.?  
  
Boy: Yes.  
  
Student: Kids over there picked on you huh.  
  
Boy: .Yes.  
  
Student: Heh. Well I'm no councilor. but it seems that you need to release some of your pressure that you keep in. That's probably why you act the way you do.  
  
Boy: .Re.release?  
  
(He gets a flashback to his dream.)  
  
Boy: But..  
  
Student: Try to find a place where you can't hurt others. Where you are free to do what you wish. then release the pressure.  
  
Boy: Um. are you sure?  
  
Student: Trust me. You will feel a lot better, but hey. Heh heh. I'm only a kid. A person of the same age of yourself. I may be wrong.  
  
Boy: Yeah. heh.  
  
Student: Well!  
  
The boy stands up.  
  
Student: I better head home. My moms probably waiting outside already. . I'll see you tonight!  
  
Boy: All right!  
  
The student walks off. The boy stands in the hall silent for a moment.  
  
Boy: To release. Heh!  
  
The boy walks to the front door and exits.  
  
His mom comes by and picks him up around 5.  
  
In the car.  
  
Mom: So. How was your day?  
  
Boy: Great mom! I made a friend!  
  
Mom: You made a friend! That's really good news!  
  
The boy continues smiling.  
  
Mom: Was I right? Sending you to a private school was a good idea.  
  
Boy: Yeah mom! I'm going to meet up with him later today in "The World."  
  
Mom: All right. Just be sure to finish your homework.  
  
Boy: Yes mom.  
  
At 6 P.M. in "The World." A twin blade slowly walks up to a wavemaster that stood near the Weapons shop.  
  
Twin Blade: Are you.  
  
Wavemaster: Hey! You made it! I gathered some items for you.  
  
The wavemaster hands the twin blade a bag full of items.  
  
Twin Blade: What is this?  
  
Wavemaster: Some stuff to help you level up.  
  
Twin Blade: But. why are you giving this stuff to me?  
  
Wavemaster: I'm not sure my self. I usually use these items to trade with others. I have a trading type business in the game you know.  
  
Twin Blade: I see.  
  
Wavemaster: Well! You want to go on a dungeon adventure to train?  
  
Twin Blade: Sure!  
  
Wavemaster: Okay! Let's go to. .  
  
Twin Blade: Yes?  
  
Wavemaster: Hold on. . . Oh shoot.  
  
Twin Blade: What is it?  
  
Wavemaster: It's my mom. I forgot I had to go to a restaurant tonight. .  
  
Twin Blade: It's okay.  
  
Wavemaster: I'm really sorry. Well I'm heading off then.  
  
The Wavemaster runs off towards the Chaos Gate.  
  
The twin blade waves as he leaves. Then his ordinary face expression came up again. The sad gloomy face expression.  
  
Twin Blade: I'm alone again. . what do I do now?  
  
He then gets a brief flashback of what the student said at school.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Student: Heh. Well I'm no councilor. but it seems that you need to release some of your pressure that you keep in.  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Boy: To release.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Student: Try to find a place where you can't hurt others. Where you are free to do what you wish. then release the pressure.  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Boy: A place that won't hurt others. . others. physically..  
  
A smirk grew around the boy's face.  
  
At a grassland field a blademaster just finish's battling a monster.  
  
Blademaster: Pheww. I finally reached level 4.  
  
A shadow cast's behind the blademaster and a low voice spoke out.  
  
Twin Blade: Did you go to Nagasaki elementary school?  
  
The blademaster turns around.  
  
Blademaster: Yes? Who said that?  
  
He turns around and in front of him was a twin blade.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Student: Release your pressure.  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Twin Blade: Good.  
  
The twin blade stabs the blademaster's head.  
  
Blademaster: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
The blademaster falls to the ground dead. The twin blade looks down at the corpse as it fades away.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Student: You will feel a lot better.  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
The twin blade puts on a psychotic murderous face.  
  
Twin Blade: (In a low voice) Oh yes. I do feel a lot better. HEE HEE!! 


End file.
